Operación: Pottergases
by Potter de Sangre
Summary: Harry desea salir con Ginny Weasley a Hogsmeade, pero Draco Malfoy querrá elaborar un plan maléfico para arruinar la cita de los dos enamorados. [ABANDONADO HASTA NUEVO AVISO.]


Una tarde de otoño, el famoso Harry Potter quería ir a Hogsmeade de la mano de su

inseparable novia: Ginevra Weasley. Los dos enamorados quedaron el próximo sábado en

el vestíbulo después de comer, pero no sabían que alguien dispuesto a estropearles el día

los había escuchado a escondidas. Ese alguien solía tener serios problemas con el pelo de la

gente. Estaba harto de que todo el mundo creyera que su cabello rubio era teñido, y no de

nacimiento, como deseaba que aceptaran todos.

Pero era ese el problema: Draco Malfoy no era rubio de nacimiento, un gran rencor se apoderó de su oscuro, pero también atemorizado corazón, y decidió vengarse de aquellos que se burlaron de él. Y como sabía que el grandioso, el increíble, y el Harry "jodinsísimo" Potter era el primer ser que los tenía tan bien puestos como para burlarse de él en sus narices, estaba dispuesto a amargarle la cita con la chica Weasley, y esta vez ignoraría la presencia de sus dos macacos come-galletas: Crabbe y Goyle.

Así, como Malfoy que era, trazó un retorcido y maquiavélico plan, tanto, que hasta el

Mismísimo Lord Voldemort se quitaría el sombrero. Y ese plan consistía en ir a buscar al Lord, quien se alojaba en su enorme mansión, y pedirle consejo. Draco no tenía suficiente capacidad de investigación para arruinar la cita de Potter él solito, y opinaba que su Señor podría ayudarle. Y Voldemort se quitó su sombrero "invisible" cuando Draco lo encontró sentado en la taza del inodoro haciendo sus necesidades.

- S-Señor, d-disculpe, no sabía que usted estaba...-Tartamudeó el joven Malfoy.

- ¡¿Draco? ¿Acaso crees que porque me aloje en la casa de tus padres y ellos sean mis más fieles servidores, puedes entrar en el servicio sin llamar a la puerta siempre que te plazca?

- Yo, yo, yo... ¡Discúlpeme, maestro! Y-yo sólo vine para que me aconsejara en un asunto, maestro.

Voldemort miró al chico, confuso:

- Sal de aquí, Draco. Necesito terminar lo que he empezado.

Draco, ruborizado por la vergüenza, cerró la puerta del servicio, temblando bajo la mirada asesina que le dedicaba el Señor Tenebroso, mientras que éste último torturaba mentalmente al joven Malfoy con la maldición_ Cruciatus_ por haberle interrumpido en sus quehaceres.

Después de un par de minutos más, Lord Voldemort apareció por la puerta, tan invulnerable y frío como siempre, y miró a Draco amenazadoramente a los ojos.

-Vamos a ver, Draco, ¿Qué asunto es tan importante cómo para interrumpirme cuando estoy en el servicio? -dijo Voldemort, fulminando a un tembloroso Malfoy.

- Verá… necesito arruinar a Potter y a su novia, y para ello le agradecería que me aconsejara cómo, señor…

- No tengo nada en contra de tus intenciones, Draco, pero me gustaría saber el porqué quieres arruinar a Potter y a su novia traidora a la sangre -dijo Voldemort, y añadió terroríficamente, aún molesto por la interrupción anterior- si no es demasiada molestia contárselo a tu señor.

Draco tragó saliva un momento, tratando de ordenar cuidadosamente sus palabras como única finalidad de no decepcionar a su Señor.

- Es que..., verá, ellos se burlaron de mi pelo, diciendo que no es rubio, y quiero darles una lección por su insolencia.

Las dos rendijas que le servían de nariz a Voldemort se dilataron amenazadoramente, y Draco deseó no haber interrumpido a su superior en tal íntimo quehacer. Si pudiera tener un giratiempo…

¡Con un demonio, no lo tenía!

Mentalmente, martirizó a la pobre Hermione Granger.

Maldita sea"- pensó Draco-", ¡cómo me gustaría tener un giratiempo para arreglar éste problemón!"

- Lánzales un _Avada Kedavra_, Draco. Es el hechizo más sutil que puedes encontrar.

- Pero señor, tenía en mente algo más retorcido -dijo Draco- siendo usted el mago más grande de todos los tiempos podría darme alguna solución más digna de su infinita maldad.

Voldemort rodó sus ojos de serpiente, fingiendo estar pensando. Escrutó el ruborizado rostro del joven Slytherin y habló:

- Tengo algo útil, Draco. –Le susurró, e hizo aparecer de la nada un extraño cojín de color blanco, del tamaño de dos manos tocándose con los pulgares. –Es un cojín lanza-gases. Llévalo contigo, y aprovecha un momento de distracción para colocarlo justo debajo del trasero de Harry Potter. Destrozarás su cita como tú has destrozado a mi intimidad hace segundos.

-Señor, ¿cree usted que funcionará?- dijo Malfoy, pensando si su señor le estaba gastando una broma.

- ¿Me tomas por el pito del sereno, Draco? ¿Tengo cara de estar contándote un chiste gracioso? ¡Llévate este cojín, y asegúrate de que Harry Potter no te descubra, o no podrás quitártelo de encima!

Y Draco, con el cojín entre manos, regresó a Hogwarts, aún no demasiado convencido de que ese plan tan fuera de lo corriente, llegara a funcionar.


End file.
